Just Be Friends Behind the Song PARODY
by Itshouri Ritsu
Summary: Apa ekspresi kamu kalau ternyata lagu vocaloid yang nge-BOOMING saatu ini "Just Be Friends" ternyata berlatar belakangkan cerita yang kocak? Baca yang satu ini!


**JUST BE FRIENDS**** BEHIND THE SONG**** PARODY **

halo..

aku newbie disini! semoga diterima dengan baik yaa .. *guling - guling kesenengan*

_Yoroshiku-nee watashi wa no namae wa Itshouri Ritsu!_ Daripada panjang ribet bebelitan sampe

mata merah mending manggil aku _Rii-chan_ aja

hehehe :D

yep! aku mau nulis fanfict vocaloid song untuk hari ini,

O ya.. jangan lupa, vocaloid song ini bukan milik _Rii-chan_ yaa!

WARNING : Fanfict ini kadang-kadang membuat anda tercengo, Gaje aware,typo berceceran dan mata berkaca-kaca *apaan ini*

lanjut aja yak ke fanfictnya

~SELAMAT MEMBACA~

Ternyata, latar belakang dari lagu "Just Be Friends" yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka itu sangat unik. Bisa membuat perut anda terkocok-kocok *cengo* Apakah yang terjadi dibalik lagu Just Be Friends? Sesaat lagi..

.

"_Kisahku dengannya.. apakah aku keterlaluan_?" Tanya Luka kepada dirinya sendiri

*FLASHBACK*

"halo, kau bernama luka?' Tanya seorang laki-laki yang satu SMA dengan Luka.. tidak sengaja bertemu Luka di taman SMA

"yep! Kamu siapa?'' Ujar Luka

"aku.. emm.. aku.. sebenernya.. aku.. anak dari bapak penjual cireng di depan rumahmu.. aku sering menjaga jadinya aku sering melihatmu.." jawab lelaki itu

"ohh.. aku suka beli disitu! Soalnya harganya murah, cuman goceng, beda sama yang di depan alphamart harganya 7 rebu.. " ujar Luka sambil cengo ngebayangin batagor.

"ooo.. begitu.." jawab lelaki itu sampe matanya berbinar-binar gara-gara ngedenger gadis pujaannya itu suka beli cireng bapaknya..

"Oh yaa.. temenin aku ke kantin yuk! kan mumpung kamu nemenin aku nih soalnya aku lagi sendirian sekarang" ajak Luka

DALAM HATI LELAKI ITU

*Dag Dig Dug..*

"woy.. lu te kenapa bengong aja terus! Mau gak?" kata setan sebelah kiri lelaki itu

"kau harus melakukan ini nak demi kelangsungan hidupmu.. jangan menolak" kata malaikat di sebelah kanan lelaiki itu

"AKU MAUUUU YEAY" ujar lelaki itu sambil berteriak

*DALAM HATI LUKA

"ASTAJIM ANAK INI KENAPA?! INI ORANG ATO MANUSIA SIH?" *

Akhirnya, setelah 2 – 3 minggu Luka mengajak lelaki itu ke kantin bersama, dan juga sering jalan bareng akhirnya..

Lelaki itu membeli balon dari pinggir jalan..

"ahh senangnya.. aku mau nembak dia ah hari ini.. hihi.. moga diterima.." ujar lelaki itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum

DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH

''aduh pantatnya gatel euy.. gimana ya.. astaga.. lepas dlu yaa.. tunggu disitu balon jangan kemana-mana!" ujar lelaki itu ke balon

"astaga, balonnya lepas! Aduh gimana ini.." sambil melihat kea rah balon yang tak sengaja ia lepas

"hai!" Luka menyapa lelaki yang sibuk sendiri ini

"astaga! Orangnya udah dateng" Ujar lelaki itu latah

''eh kamu latahan ya.. ada apa? Koq sibuk sendiri?" Tanya Luka

"heueh iya euy.. engga koq gapapa…" jawab lelaki itu

"oh yaudah ayo ke kelas" ajak Luka

"Bentar.. em.. bentar.. sesungguhnya.. emm.. sesungguhnya.. aku.." kata lelaki itu

'' ada apa?" Tanya Luka

"kita.." jawab lelaki itu

*TIBA-TIBA BUNYI RINGTONE LELAKI ITU BERBUNYI*

_*Oplosan by Hatsune Miku ringtone is playing*_

*DALAM HATI LUKA

"astaga anak ini udah tampak cool tapi doyan lagu dangdut.. astaga.." *

Percakapan di Telepon

Lelaki itu : "Halo, ayah? Ada apa?"

Ayah : "anakku tercintahh! Ayah dapat pekerjaan di istana presiden!"

Lelaki itu: "Wahhhh! Benarkah? Jadi apa disana?"

Ayah : "Jadi.. Tukang sapu halaman istana presiden looo! Ayah jadi tidak usah jual cireng lagii"

*JEDER JEDER* (_lightning sound effect_)

Lelaki itu : "ASTAGA.. dikirain jadi pejabat tinggi " -_-

Ayah : "yasudah ayah pergi dulu yaa! CAPCUS CYIN!"

-Percakapan Telepon selesai-

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luka

"enggak ada apa-apa.. aku mau Tanya kamu sesuatu.." ujar lelaki itu

"apa itu?" Tanya Luka

"maukah kamu jadi pacarkuu? walau.." Ujar lelaki itu

"TENTU SAJAAA! WALAU APA AKU TETEP MAU SAMA KAMU KOQ" jawab Luka

Hati lelaki itu mulai bedegup kencang..

'' Tapi.. ayahku sudah tidak jual cireng lagi!" ujar lelaki itu

"APAAAA?!" ujar Luka sampai hampir pingsan

*JEDER JEDER* Lightning sound effect

"Kamu.. tetap mau kan?" Tanya lelaki itu

"TIDAKKK! AKU KAN SEBENARNYA MAU JALAN-JALAN SAMA KAMU SELAMA INI HANYA UNTUK CIRENG SEGEROBAK GRATIS! KALAU BAPAKMU TIDAK JUALAN LAGI AKU JADI HARUS KE ALPHAMART! YANG HARGANYA LEBIH MAHAL! KITA BERTEMAN SAJA CUKUP!" jawab Luka dan mulai meninggalkan lelaki itu..

Hati lelaki itu patah, terpisah-pisah, pecah, _hopeless_, tertumbuk-tumbuk, terparut-parut, teremuk-remuk hingga bagaikan terbelah 2.. Ia langsung menuliskan status di BBF-nya (product censored) :

"_kalau kita tidak bisa bersama hanya karena 1 gerobak cireng.. benarkah kata-katamu dulu , kalau kamu mencintaiku sepenuh hati.. aku.. hanya bisa termenung sekarang melupakan kisah-kisah yang tidak bisa terhapuskan_"

Lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki dan masuk ke kelasnya..

-FLASHBACK ENDED-

"I'M SORRY" Luka meneteskan air mata dan pergi dari kamarnya..

-THE END-

Yeay! Akhirnya ceritanya selesai juga!

Maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan kata-kata yaa_ minna_!

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa …. *puppy eyes* *plaak*

_See you on the next fan fict byeee!_


End file.
